Collection
by Zi Marquise
Summary: Poems and other stories that I wrote in my English 101 class. Mostly SJ
1. Heroes: Sam's Perspective

_I wrote this Stargate poem for my English 101 class, and decided to post it. I'll probably have a million of these nifty poems by the end of the semester. Which is really close!!_

Jaffa firing

Hot rounds whizzing by

Madness ensues.

Kevlar gives

Force pushes you backwards

Time slows down

As your eyes close.

I hurry to your side,

Praying silently

Hoping you'd live to

See our dream.

Your vest hot to the touch,

I radio, "Colonel's down!"

The color drains from your face

I notice the medics,

Tears and fear stained on their faces.

My mind races my heart,

Two thoroughbreds locked in rhythm.

My mind exclaims

"Take command!"

But my heart screams louder,

"Stay with him."

My weapon's jammed,

I try furiously to clear it

As they carry you away.


	2. Lyrics From The Heart

_Hi guys! I keep finding stuff I've written in my English 101 class. _

_I don't own Stargate, nor the song lyrics I used to make this particular poem._

In this time, in this place, who was I to make you wait.

All those times you chose to stand out in the rain

All of the mistakes one life can take

If you just walked away

What could I really say

On my knees,

I'll ask for one last chance

One last dance.

With you, we stand

I'll hold your hand.

Never saying goodbye

This is right where I need to be.

This is the smile I've never shown before

All I need is you

Now that we're here so far away.

We could think it through

But I don't want to, if you don't want

I want to.

Rain falls,

Angry on your tin roof

Come a little closer baby

I feel like laying you down and working this out.

Falling in love in the middle of the night

I love you, and I've loved you all along

You and me

Show me what it's like

If Everyone cared

If Nobody died.

If they could love like you and me.

Amen we're alive.

I am the mess you chose

Out of all other people

I see the light of your eyes.

All that matters now is you

When your long day is over

Baby, leave it all behind

'Cause you know

I love you.

Always.


	3. Sam's Loss

_This is what happens when you get bored...random stuff gets written. _

_I don't own Stargate, probably never will._

The December air was frigid and Sam's cheeks were pink from the cold wind. She stood outside O'Neill's house, looking for some answer that she knew wasn't there. He wasn't home; he was frozen under a block of god-forsaken ice in the outpost in Antarctica. She was beside herself, although she'd never show it. She missed Friday nights in his living room, drinking beer and hanging out with friends.

His truck was parked outside his house, sitting, unused. She trudged up the snow-covered lawn, running a black gloved hand over the driver's side window. She bowed her head, remembering the time spent with him in this vehicle. Fishing, traveling to the cabin, catching a ride to work, among other things. She pressed her forehead against the crystallized glass, tears escaping from tired eyes. God she missed him. She shouldn't miss him this much.

She stood up, brandishing keys to his front door. She walked up the icy concrete walkway, carefully unlocking the wooden door and pushing inside. It looked just like he'd left it. Clean. It was cool; Daniel must've come by to turn the utilities off. His truck keys hung next to the phone on the kitchen wall. Sadly, she wondered into his bedroom. It was him. It looked like him. It smelled like him. She fell onto his bed, pulling his favorite pillow to her chest. She cried silently, her tears staining the blue fabric. She had no idea that it would hurt this much, this bad.

The problem with letting it show was that it wasn't supposed to be like this. "It" had surpassed camaraderie, this was love. It hurt to her very core, and nothing else but Jack could fix it. Pete couldn't fill the space Jack had left in her heart.

She placed the navy pillow back into its spot, rising from the spot on the bed. She smoothed out the wrinkles on the bedspread, and wiped her eyes. She couldn't waste anymore time blubbering about it. She had to contact the Asguard and fix this. Even if that meant breaking the rules.


	4. Laundry

_Another one of my nonsensical English 101 stories. I should really pick another topic. But it's just so fun to wow over your professor with nifty Sci-Fi stuff._

Sam folded another t-shirt, laying it in the white Rubbermaid laundry basket. She didn't have to help him with his laundry, but she didn't mind. Arguably, she didn't have anything else to do. The Ori were invading, but General O'Neill had ordered her off the base. She should be helping Daniel translate…stuff, but she was stuck away. The least she could do was laundry. She wore a pair of basketball shorts, a grey USAF t-shirt and a pair of flip-flops. She shut the lid to the washer, and sat down on top. She ran a hand through her still damp and messy hair.

He'd be by in a few hours, so while she was at the whole domesticated house-wife bit, she might as well cook. And since it really sucked to cook for yourself only, she might as well tell him to hang around for a while. She slid off the washer, searching for her cordless phone. She found her cell phone instead. Flipping the smooth, silver phone open, she pressed two, speed dial for General O'Neill's office.

"General O'Neill." She snorted mentally; he sounded like a secretary.

"It's Carter, sir."

"I thought I ordered you to take it easy."

"You also let me take your laundry home."

"Yes, well."

"I'm cooking. What do you want?" she leaned against the Formica countertop, playing with the rubber strap of her flip-flop.

"First laundry, now dinner. Sweet."

"Sir."

"Surprise me."

"Last time you told me that, you ended up sick."

"I already told you it was my fault."

"Okay."

"Now Carter, don't call again today. You are on leave."

"Jack," Carter began, shaking her head.

"I know Carter. I let you do my laundry." Click. She smiled, shaking her head.


	5. Jack's a ROTC instructor! Cool!

_This one is AU. The assignment was to go somewhere on campus and write a descriptive story thing about a fictional event that could've happened there. So who'd I pick for this one? You guessed it, Jack and Sam. It's Jack as ROTC instructor. This is a normal early morning start for Jack O'Neill._

_I don't own Stargate._

Jack O'Neill detested Mondays and mornings, which doubled his hatred of Monday morning. It was the start of another week of "unimaginable joy", as he unofficially dubbed it. The only real beacons of light in the darkness of Monday morning were the overzealous staff at the Huntington McDonalds and Carter.

The hunter green beauty of a Ford diesel rumbled into its usual parking spot next to the silver Volvo. The white sign attached to the dilapidated ROTC building read "O'Neill" He was proud of his little sign. It meant that he'd always have the best parking spot on the lot, and he could tow people if necessary. Which was so cool! With a grunt and a few grumbles, the tired Colonel rolled out of the driver's seat, grabbing the Mc Donald's bag and the drink carrier. He wore civilian attire, though he was convinced that he could've gotten ten percent off of his breakfast burrito. But that would be abusing the system. The building was quiet as he practically stumbled through the doors; the only noticeable sound was the thud of his boots against the beige tiled floor.

Passing Samantha Carter's office, he noticed that he was still in there, asleep over a pile of paperwork. Her short blonde hair was messy and her glasses were sideways on her pale face. Jack continued on, turning into the office at the end of the hall. Setting the bag and carrier on his messy desk, he fished the breakfast bagel that he'd bought her.

He snuck into her office, though he knew she'd never hear him, unwrapping the sandwich and sticking it under her nose. "Carter, wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie."

"What?" she lifted her head off of the desk, grabbing his waving arm.

"Mornin' Carter. I brought you breakfast!" he smiled and offered her the bagel, watching her straighten her glasses.


End file.
